Aoko Aozaki
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, possibly much higher Name: Aozaki Aoko, Magic Gunner, Miss Blue Origin: Tsukihime, Melty Blood, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Human, Magician of the 5th Destructive Capacity: Town level (Should be able to melt a large amount of ice if not for its magic resistance), possibly much higher (Arcueid's considered her potential threat and her magic is able to cause universal paradoxes, she doesn't have control over it though) Range: At least dozens of meters Speed: Hypersonic+, can fight on par with Servants Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Superhuman Durability: Superhuman Stamina: Unknown, probably high Standard Equipment: Suitcase, Magic Crest Intelligence: Above average. Experienced at magic and magic-related phenomena. Possesses a special kind of martial arts combined with her energy blasts. Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, magic, time manipulation, can take person's period of time and then adhere it to her own, gaining increased physical and magical abilities, as well as greater experience, this can be used to resurrect someone by moving 'time of death' somewhere in the future, can rapidly shift time to change scenery, can travel through time mentally and physically, able to conceal herself from time axis for intangibility-like effect (either by sending impacting attacks to a different time, or wearing thousands of "herself" over herself), possibly temporal BFR, resistance to time manipulation (was unaffected by Dust of Osiris' time loop), can erase opposing spells (possibly via rewinding time), magical energy blasts, can enhance her strikes with magical energy, can make objects indestructible, self-hypnosis for stats amp Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Blue: The Fifth Magic having to do with time manipulation.' The full extent of it has yet to be shown. Seemingly it has something to do with the reason why Aoko can spam strong magic on regular basis despite possessing just a single magic channel. She also somehow made Shiki's glasses indestructible even to Arcueid's powers. In Melty Blood she used the remains of TATARI and the subconscious of Len to create White Len. The involvement of true magic at either case is unknown. Most of her time manipulation abilities can be read on here '-Starmine and Starbow:' Aoko's magic style in combat. Admittedly she only truly excels at destruction. The magic takes shape as exploding fireworks and rotating stars since Aoko can visualize those the best. She can expel those spells from any of her limbs making them look like rocket burners. Those under Starmine category have fluid motion while Starbow modes are more fluctuating. Of course Aoko can fire classic straight blasts of magic as well or make the beams home in on a target. '-Set:' Aoko places a levitating orb of magic energy in the air that acts like a proximity mine. Once the enemy got close enough, the magic orb violently blows up. Other: Don't be confused by her older sister, Touko. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Melty Blood Category:Mahōtsukai no Yoru Category:Magic User Category:Time Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters